


Infectious Optimism

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile">ragdoll</a>'s prompt of <i>Bill, Charlie: food, sunshine, girls</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Infectious Optimism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Written on 2 October 2008 in response to [ragdoll](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Bill, Charlie: food, sunshine, girls_.

"Food, sunshine, and shagging, my brother! That's the plan for us," Bill told Charlie, as they met in Hogsmeade.

Charlie smirked. "You planned for girls?"

"I didn't have to—the Hog's Head is full of birds looking for a bit of fun."

"Right, and that's what they'll have with you—a bit of fun, a tiny, pathetic bit."

Bill laughed and punched Charlie good-naturedly in the shoulder. "You'll eat those words before too long."

"Yes, while you're left only eating _food_."

"Prat."

"Berk."

"Galleons, it is! Five says I'll have one more bird than you tonight."


End file.
